trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas Trailers
Short Teaser Trailer (Clips: Several different Disney movies, including behind the scenes featurettes for some) Narrator (Brian Cummings): From the beginning, Walt Disney established a tradition of innovation, from the world's first full-length animated feature, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, to the new photographic techniques introduced in 101 Dalmatians, the combination of animation and live-action in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, and the dazzling use of computer technology in Beauty and the Beast. (Clips: The Nightmare Before Christmas, as well as behind the scenes footage of the movie.) Narrator: Now Walt Disney Pictures is joining forces with Tim Burton, the creative genius behind Batman, Beetlejuice, and Edward Scissorhands, to bring you one of the most extraordinary and exciting motion pictures of our time, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Coming to theatres everywhere for the 1993 Holiday Season from Walt Disney Pictures. Extended Teaser Trailer (Clips: Several different Disney movies, including behind the scenes featurettes for some) Narrator (Brian Cummings): From the beginning, Walt Disney established a tradition of innovation, from the world's first full-length animated feature, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, to the new photographic techniques introduced in 101 Dalmatians, the combination of animation and live-action in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, and the dazzling use of computer technology in Beauty and the Beast. (Clips: The Nightmare Before Christmas, as well as behind the scenes footage of the movie.) Narrator: Now Walt Disney Pictures is joining forces with Tim Burton, the creative genius behind Batman, Beetlejuice, and Edward Scissorhands, to bring you one of the most unique and innovative movies of our time, The Nightmare Before Christmas. This historic teaming of extraordlinary talents is taking three-dimensional animation to unprecedented new heights. The result is a revolutionary new motion picture experience that will take you to a new world, beyond anything you've ever imagined. Jack Skellington: It goes something like this. Narrator: You'll meet a magical cast of unforgettable new characters led by Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween, in a story filled with holiday cheer... Santa Claus: Ho ho ho! Narrator: And incredible fantasy, featuring ten new songs by Danny Elfman. Jack Skellington (singing): What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What is this? Narrator: Prepare to experience an exciting adventure in moviemaking, and discover the astonishing new world of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Coming to theatres everywhere for the 1993 Holiday Season from Walt Disney Pictures. Short Teaser Trailer (Alternative Version) (Clips: Several different Disney movies, including behind the scenes featurettes for some) Narrator (Brian Cummings): From the beginning, Walt Disney established a tradition of innovation, from the world's first full-length animated feature, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, to the new photographic techniques introduced in 101 Dalmatians, the combination of animation and live-action in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, and the dazzling use of computer technology in Beauty and the Beast. (Clips: The Nightmare Before Christmas, as well as behind the scenes footage of the movie.) Narrator: Now Walt Disney Studios is joining forces with Tim Burton, the creative genius behind Batman, Beetlejuice, and Edward Scissorhands, to bring you one of the most extraordinary and exciting motion pictures of our time, Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. Coming to theatres everywhere, this fall, from Walt Disney Studios. Official Trailer (Touchstone Pictures logo appears) (Clips: The Nightmare Before Christmas) Narrator (Roscoe Lee Browne): Welcome to an extraordinary world filled with magic and wonder. Open your mind and let yourself go to a place where everyday is Halloween, and every night, Jack Skellington... Jack Skellington: I am the Pumpkin King! Narrator: Dreams of something different. Jack Skellington: What is this? It's someplace new. Sally: Jack, look out! Jack Skellington: Whoa! (singing): What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What is this? Santa Claus: Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill toward men? Lock, Shock and Barrel: No! (laughing) Narrator: Touchstone Pictures presents the enchanting tale of two very special dreamers, and the holiday spirit that brought them together. From the imagination of Tim Burton comes The Nightmare Before Christmas. Mother: And what did Santa bring you, honey? (Kid holds up shrunken head while his parents scream) (Coming in October to a theatre near you. From Touchstone Pictures.) Category:Disney Trailers Category:1993 Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by Roscoe Lee Browne